


Ultimo Tendo Appendices

by Remusdoesntdie (applepieisworthit)



Series: Ultimo Tendo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings and extra info, for Ultimo Tendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/Remusdoesntdie
Summary: This is where I'm going to upload any extra information that's relevant to the story, but doesn't really fit as something to add in to the main story.
Series: Ultimo Tendo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130636
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancasts for the Ultimo Tendo characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are the same as for A Vi Magicae if you have seen them. This amazing art by @UptheHillArt on instagram or tumblr is how I picture most of the characters in this story
> 
> Of course you can picture them however you want, but this is it for me :D
> 
> @UptheHillArt gave permission on their tumblr for people to use their art as long as they credit and don't make money.

Hermione:

I don't have permission, so not going to add this art to the story but Elitheinart's way of drawing Hermione with reddish-brown curls is how I imagine her for this fic. There is some art of her with Draco (ignore him for this fic lol!) here that is how I imagine her: https://twitter.com/elithienart/status/1235002370054029313 or https://www.instagram.com/p/B9nVhs-guzd/

Go follow UptheHIllArt on Instagram right now!!!! Her art is bloody amazing <3 Her art is how I imagine James, Sirius, Remus, Fab and Gid, Severus, Lily, and Regulus (below) for this fic. 

Fabian and Gideon (they look similar to this amazing art by @upthehillart for Ron - but they have darker red hair, and their eyes are a darker blue):

James:

Sirius and Remus:

Lily and Snape:

Regulus (and Sirius) - I promise this won't happen to them in this fic hah:

Alice, Frank (found on Pinterest here, no credit listed unfortunately: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/743516219706527346/:

Dorcas: https://clxeart.tumblr.com/post/618933926245892097/5100-dorcas-meadowes#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's credit again: https://www.instagram.com/upthehillart/ or https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/ for James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Regulus, Prewett twins, and Snape.
> 
> Hermione: https://twitter.com/elithienart/status/1235002370054029313 or https://www.instagram.com/p/B9nVhs-guzd/
> 
> Dorcas: https://clxeart.tumblr.com/post/618933926245892097/5100-dorcas-meadowes#notes
> 
> Alice and Frank: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/743516219706527346/


	2. Sorting 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the class of 1978, and where they were sorted in 1971 - relevant to chapter 6

**1971-1978 School year:**

**Gryffindors:**

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Frank Longbottom

Alice Brown

Dorcas Meadowes

Lily Evans

Hermione Prewett

**Slytherins:**

Severus Snape

Marcus Avery

Amycus Carrow

Argus Mulciber

Marianna Zabini

Alecto Carrow

Lucinda Talkalot  \- future captain of the Quidditch team

Ava Rosier

**Ravenclaws:**

Otto Bagman

Bertram Aubrey

Quirinus Quirrell

Xenophilius Lovegood

Barbara Wilkes

Pandora Fortuna

Ellia Fawley

Florence Fortescue

**Hufflepuffs:**

Abelard Abbott

Davey Gudgeon

Adrian Stebbins  \- Part of the Slug Club

Andrew Brown  \- Alice’s twin brother

Mandy Nelson

Rosa Ember

Cara Rowle

Felicia Bulstrode


	3. Potions classroom layout 3rd-5th year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is relevant to chapter 9 of Ultimo Tendo


End file.
